This invention relates to motorcycles and more particularly to stands for motorcycles known as "dirt bikes".
1. Field of the Invention
This invention is particularly directed to a simple, sturdy and lightweight stand for dirt bikes that may be operated by the foot of the operator in raising and lowering the front wheel of the dirt bike off of its supporting surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Several types of motorcyle stands or supports have been mounted on the vehicle which support the vehicle in an upright or leaning position. The lightweight motorcycles known as dirt bikes are usually provided only with a support arm which holds the bike in a leaning unstable position. No known prior art structure functions to cradle and support the frame of the dirt bike in the manner set forth and claimed herein.
In order to obviate the above disadvantages of the prior art, a new and improved stand for motorcycles of the dirt bike type is provided which is light in weight, sturdy, inexpensive to manufacture and quick and easy to operate for raising and lowering the front wheel of the motorcycle from or to the ground surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,111,449 is representative of bumper hitches used for raising and lowering the front wheel of a motorcycle for towing purposes.